Love, in it's simplest form
by love to be loved90
Summary: Oneshot about JamesLily. Her realization of her feelings. Please review!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the people that aren't recognizable, but that's kinda obvious.

Being this my first fic, and it being a one shot, judge me however you would like. If it sucks and you think so, tell me why. I'm trying to think of ideas for another fic, if this one doesn't totally blow. But as I said, its all up to you. Enjoy reading!

Putting her anger aside, Lily Evans had agreed to join the disreputable Marauders and her best friends for the lovely game of truth or dare.

So, there she was, sitting in the common room with her least favorite people, staring at the flames of the fire. Everyone else had since gathered around the center of the room in a circle, while waiting for Lily to join them. James Potter looked especially nervous, never knowing when her wrath would come down at the slightest discrepancy.

She sighed, looked at the group, and trudged over, sitting on the well worn carpet she had grown to love in her past 7 years. As she looked around, she noticed that Sirius had his usual grin on, Remus was keeping to himself, and James had a tired look on his face. Her best friends, Anna and Pam, were looking at her, sporting weary looks. They of course, were afraid of a shouting match happening the following day.

"So, shall we start the game, or stare mindlessly at the common room we've seen for the past 7 years?" This of course, was Sirius.

"Lets get this over with", sighed Lily. She knew that playing Truth or Dare was as risky as you could get, playing with the Marauders.

Anna started first, "truth or dare?" This was directed at Remus. Remus, who wasn't feeling very adventurous tonight, stated his wish. "Truth."

"Where do you go every month, when you _say_ your mom is sick?"

Remus looked startled for a moment, and then said in his quiet way, "I can't tell you. It's a secret that could risk all of my future relationships and I cannot stand to feel rejected, again. Please leave this alone, I will tell you all when I'm ready."

Anna sighed, nodded her head, and gestured for Remus to ask someone the fated question.

He turned to Sirius and asked him, "truth or dare?" Sirius looked up gleefully. He, of course, said "dare!"

Remus thought for a moment, then looked up with a small smile on his face. "I dare you to date someone for a month, no cheating, no avoiding the girl, just a straight and honest relationship." Sirius, as we know, is known for his exploits of any willing girl in the entire school. A player, who had great luck with girls.

Sirius looked crestfallen for a moment, and then said, "I have the perfect girl in mind." He had never turned down a bet, but this was more personal. He somehow thought that he had to keep up his "player" status to be popular, even when his mind was consumed with thoughts of a certain Ravenclaw.

It was Sirius' turn, so he turned to James and said, "Truth or dare."

James thought for a moment, knowing his friend could dare him to do anything or ask him whatever he wished, but he said, "Dare."

Sirius looked at everyone in their circle and stated, "I dare you to kiss Lily, no backing down, and it has to be on the lips."

James was, of course, thinking of a way to avoid the blowup of a certain red-haired Gryffindor who absolutely hated him, beyond all measure. But alas, he had to do it. He looked at Lily, who looked positively furious, but she knew she wouldn't back down. She would do this to prove that she wasn't as cold hearted as everyone thought she was towards James Potter.

He had a questioning look in his eyes when he looked at her, but when she gave an almost imperceptible nod, he walked over to where she was sitting. He leaned in, closed his eyes, and kissed her right on the lips. Lily was absolutely shocked at the feelings she was experiencing. Sure, she'd had boyfriends before, but no kiss was as mind-blowing as that had been.

When James pulled back, he stared at her, got up, and went back to his chair. Both had blank looks on their face and appeared to be in shock.

With astonished looks on her best friend's faces, Lily stood up and declared that she was going to bed. James mumbled something about doing homework, and both went to their separate dormitories. Remus, Sirius, Anna, and Pam all looked at each other with hope in their eyes. Maybe, Lily would realize James was perfect for her, and agree to go on a date with him. They just hoped that James wouldn't screw anything up.

When Lily was in bed, she was staring up at the canopy of her bunk. She was replaying the kiss over and over in her head. How it felt, how soft James' lips were, the feelings that she had experienced over such an innocent act. She thought back on the pranks played on her and how James had annoyed her to no end with his huge ego act. But then she started to wonder if every time he asked her out, if he actually meant what he said. If he wanted to sweep her off her feet, give her something unexpected, make her feel something completely new.

Then she remembered how sweet and thoughtful he was, when he really tried. He could be so caring and wonderful, and she suddenly saw people were drawn to him. Although he had a pompous act, he could be so loyal and charismatic that you had to like him. And she realized, "He's not all that bad. Maybe, just maybe, I should give him a chance."

The next day, Lily took special care of her appearance. Her hair was loose, in ringlets down her back, and she put some gloss on her lips.

As she headed down to breakfast, she was planning on what to say to a certain James Potter. When she saw him at the breakfast table, sitting and laughing with his friends, she felt a twinge in her heart. She had realized, that he was worth all the invigorating arguments and yelling.

Lily walked over to James and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and an immediate grin was put on his face.

"Hey Lily. How are you this morning?"

"Fine, fine. I was wondering, can we go talk somewhere? I need to tell you something."

At this point, the entire student body was staring at this little exchange. In all the years they had known James and Lily, it had been an amusing spectacle every time they argued. Today, Lily looked nervous, not at all mad.

James replaced his grin with a worried look, but agreed all the same.

They wandered through the Great Hall, through to an empty class room on the first floor. Lily hoisted herself up on a desk and looked around anxiously.

"James, I know this is going to sound very weird coming from me. I don't hate you. I never have. You have aggravated me to no end with your endless pranks and your stupid charming ways. And somehow, almost impossibly, you have wormed your way into my heart. With our daily arguing and pranks, I have comfort in knowing that you have liked me for the last 3 years. I want your friendship, but last night changed something. I felt something unknown, and it's very significant. I realized last night that maybe you were asking me out because you actually cared, not because I couldn't be had. And I apologize, your conceited façade got in the way of me seeing true James Potter, who I have grown to like immensely. "

James looked at Lily in awe. He was thinking of what to say, and just said what was on his mind.

"I realize I've been a great prat these past few years, and I changed this year to get a chance with you. I really like you Lily, and nothing can change that. My feelings are very strong, and I think if given the chance, we could build a strong relationship. At your pace of course. And so I ask you in hopes that you won't turn me down, will you accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Yes, James, I think I might."


End file.
